


Las blancas mueven primero

by minigami



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acaban jugando el ajedrez porque, cuando se despiertan y Jason cojea hasta el salón, la Xbox y la tele han desaparecido. Acaban sentados en el sofá con el tablero entre ambos porque la cama habla demasiado de familiaridad y Tim está empezando a obsesionarse con cómo huelen las sábanas a los dos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las blancas mueven primero

**Author's Note:**

> Hora de los headcanons: en realidad, tanto Jason como Tim son de los mejores en ajedrez en la familia. El mejor es Alfred porque Alfred, luego está Bruce, y luego están ellos dos. Dick da asco porque se aburre y es físicamente incapaz de pensar en lo que hace antes de hacerlo, si su vida no corre peligro. Damian tiene diez años y es demasiado impaciente, y Steph es mejor que Dick y de vez en cuando gana a Damian. 
> 
> En cuanto a Cass, su interés en el ajedrez es nulo.

El sol de media tarde entra a raudales por la ventana abierta del pequeño y abarrotado cuarto de estar, y Tim no recuerda la última vez que disfrutó del calor y el silencio, de la sensación de la luz dibujando sombras en la piel demasiado pálida de sus brazos.  
  
La mesa desvencijada en la que suele reposar la televisión de pantalla plana de Jason está vacía, en su lugar una maraña de cables y un post-it en el que se puede ver una carita sonriente, morado sobre amarillo.  
  
─ ¿Alguien le ha dicho a Steph que no tiene gracia? ─ cuando Tim llega al salón, peleándose con las muletas para no apoyar el tobillo derecho, se encuentra a Jason con el pedazo de papel en la mano del brazo sin escayolar.  
─ Babs. Todos los días. ─ Tim se deja caer en el sofá. ─ ¿Nos ha dejado sin tele?  
  
  
 _Nos._  Suena raro.  
  
  
─ Nos ha dejado sin tele. ─ confirma Jason. Se sienta con cuidado a su lado. Ambos se quedan en silencio durante unos segundos. Finalmente, se vuelve hacia Tim. ─ Me aburro.  
─ ¿Qué quieres que haga yo? ─ contesta Tim, la cabeza inclinada, la nuca contra la tela rugosa y desgastada del sofá.   
  
Tim gira ligeramente la cabeza para poder mirarle por el rabillo del ojo. Jason se encoge de hombros, y luego frunce el ceño. Por debajo de su camiseta de manga corta se le escapan parte de las quemaduras que le ocupan casi toda la espalda. Tiene un ojo morado, y la nariz aún algo inflamada. Una escayola le encierra el brazo izquierdo, y le faltan un par de uñas en la mano. Tim no tiene mejor aspecto. Tiene la pierna derecha, escayolada desde el pie hasta la rodilla, apoyada entre las revistas que pueblan la mesa de café, y un lado de la cara amoratado.  
  
─ Llama a Alfred.  
─ El teléfono está en tu lado.  
─ Tengo el brazo roto.  
─ Pues tú verás, porque yo no puedo ni levantarme.  
  
Jason empuja a Tim con su brazo bueno. Tim se agarra al sillón y pone los ojos en blanco.  
  
─ Eres un mierdas.  
  
Le deja la mano. Se quedan en silencio, la palma de Jason un calor seco y familiar sobre su piel dolorida, dedos ásperos de uñas rotas rozándole el cuello. Tim deja vagar la mirada por el techo surcado de grietas del salón, e intenta relajarse.  
  
Los dedos de Jason tamborilean sobre su clavícula. Carraspea, y Tim sabe lo que va a decir aún antes de abrir la boca.  
  
─ ¿Tú crees... ?  
─ No.  
  
Tim no puede evitar sonreírse de medio lado. Jason le mete la mano en el pelo, le tira de un par de mechones, y acaba colando la palma en el espacio que queda entre su nuca y el sofá.   
  
─  _Venga._  ─ casi funciona.  
  
Jason tiene las manos grandes. La palma le abarca toda la nuca. Tim gira la cabeza, apoya la mejilla sobre la piel suave, casi totalmente libre de cicatrices, de su muñeca.  
  
─  _No._  
  
Jason hace un chasquido con la lengua y se levanta. Tim le sigue con la mirada, curioso y cansado, mientras Jason desaparece en la cocina del apartamento. Escucha abrir y cerrar uno de los armarios,   y luego sale de nuevo por la puerta con un tablero de ajedrez bajo su brazo derecho. Se deja caer en el sofá, y, al desplegar el tablero, deja caer las piezas.  
  
Tim atrapa un peón blanco con una marca sobre su cabeza redonda y mira a Jason con las cejas alzadas, la boca algo abierta en una sonrisa incrédula.  
  
─ ¿Ajedrez?  _¿En serio?_  
─ ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor que hacer? ─ le suelta Jason. Coloca el tablero entre ambos y comienza a poner las piezas en su sitio, los ojos bajos. ─ ¿Blancas o negras?  
  
A Tim se le escapa una sonrisa sin querer. La esconde haciendo como que se rasca la nariz.  
  
─ Negras.   
  
Coge un puñado de piezas y le ayuda a ponerlas en su sitio.


End file.
